


Guide

by ggnslegacycontent (genderneutralnoun)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark-Skinned Robin, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Intersex, Intersex Lucina, Tiny!Robin, somebody take this thing away from me, the famed "we just had sex please marry me" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/ggnslegacycontent
Summary: Verb; to assist (a person) to travel through, or reach a destination in, an unfamiliar area, as by accompanying or giving directions to the person.Robin would never claim she has the solution to everything, but certain other parties may beg to differ.Old version. For Sophisticated_Dude.





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophisticated_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/gifts).



They had already talked about it.

Robin knew. Lucina had told her about it, and the tactician, though surprised, certainly didn’t mind- all that mattered to her was that it was Lucina. No, her feelings hadn’t changed a bit.

Lucina was a little scared. She was scared because she couldn’t tell what Robin felt about this; she was scared of pushing her girlfriend to something she didn’t want, or worse, hurting her anyway. She was scared that she could lose control of herself.

Still, Robin had put forward the compromise herself, and Lucina could find no reason to disagree with it. And really, the princess thought to herself, why was she thinking about this? They were just sitting alone together in Robin’s tent, talking, cuddling… kissing…

Robin pressed her forehead against Lucina’s, licking the princess’s lips open to meet her girlfriend’s tongue with hers. As Robin slid her chest closer to Lucina’s in the passionate kiss, the bluette found herself frozen to the spot, not trusting herself to push back in any way.

Eventually, it was all too much. Lucina reluctantly parted the kiss, trying to get the last of that taste without obviously licking her lips. Robin did, though; and shot Lucina a warm, flirtatious smile, one that caused the princess a stab of desire so hard she nearly forgot to breathe.

“Robin,” Lucina said in an attempt to start her question, but her courage failed her again. The taller girl merely repeated the name, savoring how it felt to say. “Robin…”

Robin shifted forward, her hand flicking to gently run down the side of Lucina’s face once. “Lucina,” she began, “dear, I think you need to talk to me.”

Lucina’s heart leaped, and not necessarily in a good way. “What? Did I- am I doing something wrong?!” She snatched her hands away from Robin’s hips, holding them like she was contaminated and didn’t want to spread it to her girlfriend.

Robin felt her gut twist to see Lucina like that, but she pressed on; she couldn’t mess this up, for both of them. “No, love, it’s nothing like that. In fact, I may have screwed this one up myself.” The blonde made as if to reach for Lucina’s hand, but thought better of it.

“You n-never screw things up!”

“Lucina, that’s simply not true.” Robin fought to keep her voice level; Lucina’s words were both music to her ears and stung like saltwater in a cut. “And that’s not the point right now, I’m trying to say, is that… Lucina, I…” The tactician took a deep breath. “I’m not just ‘fine’ with moving forward with this, Luci. I want it. I want it badly, and I can see you do, too, but you keep flinching away…”

Lucina was momentarily speechless, her eyes suddenly very round. “You mean,” she stammered, “y-you mean, you, you actually…”

“Yes, Lucina.” At last, Robin cupped the princess’s hand in hers. “I want to, as much as you; if not more.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Lucina said without thinking, her voice a bit higher than normal. Almost immediately, she wanted to sew her mouth shut; but Robin was laughing, so she didn’t feel that bad.

“U-um. I, uh… Saying that, I’m really afraid I’d hurt you.” Lucina hated how her hands were shaking. “I don’t… I don’t trust myself, to be like that with you; you feel so small and delicate compared to me, a-and I…”

“I have a solution for that, actually.”

Lucina’s head jerked up, meeting Robin’s eyes. “You what?”

“I mean, I thought of something, where you might not feel as uncomfortable.” Robin fidgeted, blushing a little. “If I-I was on top, instead of you over me, it might take less effort from b-both of us. And if we did that, you wouldn’t have to do much, so you might not, be as worried, or…”

Robin stopped when she felt Lucina’s hand cup her cheek. “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” she said. “You want to take the first move?

The smaller girl nodded, her eyes sparkling.

Robin gently pushed Lucina down, lips brushing over the bluette’s briefly as she did. “As I said, I’ve been… theorizing,” she whispered as her hands found the hem of Lucina’s shirt. “A bit of research, too… I think you might be interested in the reading material I acquired.”

“That sounds- lovely.” Robin kissed the princess’s neck, interrupting her mid-sentence as she gasped in pleasure. “But now… what do you have in mind?”

“Let me show you.” The slighter girl slid her own pants off, before starting to pull Lucina's shirt up over her head. “There we are,” she hummed triumphantly. The bluette slid her own bra off, and Robin took in the glorious sight with a stab of lust in her stomach. “Wow… you’re so beautiful, Lucina…”

“Not nearly as beautiful- or adorable- as you,” Lucina responded, her gaze traveling down to Robin’s slim, soft legs, and the little curls of light hair that poked out from her undergarments.

While the princess was distracted, Robin’s hand went up to Lucina’s chest, palming one of her breasts while her mouth moved down to kiss the other. Robin’s other hand went to the bluette’s pants and gripped her boxers with the same thumb, before pulling them right off.

Robin’s mouth left Lucina’s chest, causing a gentle whine from her; but the tactician chuckled warmly as her gaze slid downward. “My, someone’s excited, aren't we?”

Lucina whimpered. “Shirt off, please?”

“Oh, of course.” Robin sat up to fulfill her girlfriend's request (and take her bra off as well), quickly ducking back down to kiss Lucina again, this time licking open her lips. As if trying to do so unobtrusively, she slid her panties off, then broke the kiss and waited for her love to notice.

It only took till the count of four for Lucina’s eyes to light up with glee. She shifted, as if to reach for wet and warm folds, but froze in place as she felt slim, clever fingers touch the base of her cock.

Lucina inhaled sharply. “Robin?’ she asked breathlessly.

“I’m here,” Robin answered immediately.

“I w-want…” Lucina could feel herself stiffening under the tactician’s gentle touch. “I want, I need you, Robin… oh, Robin, please; take me, now!”

Robin took a deep breath before shifting down on her, the smaller woman’s touching her clitoris to Lucina’s tip. Almost in unison, they inhaled sharply. “Are you ready?” Robin whispered. Lucina nodded wordlessly. 

The tactician gently slid up, directing Lucina’s length to her centre; the feat made easy by how wet Robin was, already. Below her, the bluette gave in to the sensation and let herself flop out, giving Robin the metaphorical reins. 

There was a moment of painful friction as her hymen caught, but it gave quickly, and moved down to kiss her before the princess could make a complaint. After a heartbeat, she continued; sliding into place around her girlfriend. 

Lucina moaned in relief. Robin was snug around her, tiny as she was; it was incredibly satisfying, as if they were made for each other. With Robin above, so she could feel a wet trickle down her length, she could surrender herself to the pleasure without reservation. It truly was like nothing she had ever felt; not all the fevered dreams or embarrassed solo sessions in the world could compare.

Robin grunted against Lucina’s mouth, surprised by how easily she slid down her; it was still dizzyingly tight, but she had to be  _ really  _ turned on. At last, the tactician's lower lips met Lucina’s, and Robin hummed triumphantly as she fully enclosed her girlfriend.

Lucina broke off again, panting. “Robin,” she whined, her voice weak with desire. “Robin, oh, Robin…”

“Lucina,” Robin responded simply, then groaned, rolling her hips to try and get to that one spot. “Luci, I'm so close…”

Despite it all, Lucina found herself wondering,  _ Already?  _ She didn't even have the chance to process that as she thrusted instinctively, the sound of Robin’s pet name for her filling her with a fire.

The movement surprised her upper half, whose breath hitched briefly as Lucina hit that button she had been searching for. “Lucina!” she gasped. “Right there! Right… Luci, hhhhh-!”

With that last inhale, Robin keened out in a single, high note. She felt her walls grip Lucina harder, so tight that it was almost uncomfortable- but not quite. 

At that same moment, when Robin closed perfectly around her girlfriend's cock, Lucina felt like she stopped breathing. Her back arched, and in a trembling wave of pleasure, she felt  _ something  _ rising up in her- but it was mere moments after Robin started her noise that the bluette found out what it was.

Lucina threw back her head and screamed.

It was a scream of overwhelment, yes; but it was more one of delight, relief, and pure, unfiltered bliss. Robin nearly pulled off then and there, she was so startled; but one look at her girlfriend's face and she knew all was well. Lucina was so caught up in it she barely felt the warm, wet sensation as her fluid trickled into the smaller girl- but Robin certainly felt it, gasping as it pushed deeper through her, before awareness of it faded away and she lost track of it. Later, she wouldn't even remember. 

Lucina’s body relaxed, the stiffness going out of her all at once. Robin couldn't help but smile at her contented face, and decided to join her; settling down with her cheek to the taller woman’s chest. Even with her legs spread out to the side like they were, she covered so much less space than Lucina did, and to the princess, Robin felt a comfortable, easing weight.

There was a quiet period. “That was amazing,” Robin whispered at last. 

“ _ You  _ were amazing,” Lucina said forcefully. “Where the- how did you come up with that? I mean, it was such a simple idea, but  _ damn… _ ”

Robin colored darkly; an impressive feat by this point. “I'm not entirely sure,” she said shyly. “I read some stuff today, and before that, but this just seemed… right.”

“Heck yeah it was right.” Lucina sighed, her breath blowing strands of Robin’s hair. “I guess I should pull out, now?”

“I think that would be best,” the blonde said in a small voice. “It might be bad to stay in for so long without moving… Here, let me.” Robin picked herself up, letting go of her love gently. 

Lucina couldn't help whining a bit as she slid out of Robin. “S-sorry,” she murmured as Robin curled up beside her. “I just… I kind of miss you already. So warm and… snug around me…”

“I miss you, too,” Robin said truthfully. “I liked being around you… it was lovely to hold you, to pay you back for all the times you've protected me.”

It was Lucina's turn to blush. “That's really sappy,” she said, not entirely sure why she pointed it out.

“Of course,” Robin replied easily. “Because it's true, and I could never get tired of telling you how I feel.”

Lucina was silent for a moment, trying to find something to compliment her back with; which was harder than usual, as both their actions and Robin's words had caused her brain to slur a bit. “Well,” she started, “I could never get tired of telling you, either. Because… you don't have to pay me back for protecting you, because I love doing it.” Her arm tightened around the smaller woman as she found what she was looking for, and that same protective passion awoke in her as she spoke. “I love protecting you; firstly just because of how much you deserve it, but also because I love being able to be the one that's there for you. I love… being able to say…” Lucina trailed off suddenly as she realized something.

“What is it, Luci?” Robin asked, her brow furrowed.

At those words, Lucina felt seized by a powerful sense of affection; and she knew that the request she had in mind was the right one. “Robin, I want to ask you something,” she said. “Look at me, please?”

“Of course, love.” Robin met her girlfriend's gaze. “What is it?” 

“I… I love you so much,” she started, almost losing herself in the softness, the strange delicateness of Robin’s eyes. “I wish… I don’t want this feeling to go away. I- hell, I want to marry you, Robin! But, listen; I'm not talking about any ceremony or fancy things; I’m saying I want to be your family, in name and law as well as love and blood.”

“Lucina…”

“And- and maybe it’s because of how things were in the future, how easily something precious like this could be t-taken from us, but I want to do it as soon as we can, so no matter what happens, the whole world can know. So that I can say, with its full meaning, that you’re mine, and I’m yours.”

“Lucina,” Robin repeated, her voice soft. “Oh, baby, of  _ course.  _ I want to be able to say that, too.”

Lucina sighed in relief. Only for a moment was she calm; then her eyes snapped back up to her girlfriend- no, her  _ fiance’s  _ face. “Um, whoops. Sorry to say I find myself, uh, materially lacking at the moment…”

Robin just smiled. “Forget it. You could propose to me with a bent old quill pen and I’d wear it around my neck. And the words you gave me were much nicer than any ring.”

Lucina flushed. “O-oh, thanks. Erm, I’d still like to give you the ring, though. If that’s  fine.”

“Of course. You could- hmm, we could have lunch out, and give it to me then, like a normal person.” Robin nudged Lucina’s chest teasingly. She grinned suddenly, showing her slightly crooked teeth. “We could invite Chrom along; I’m sure he’d enjoy that.”

“Oh, gods. No, you’re actually gonna do it, aren’t you?” Robin nodded, still smiling. “Okay, then. This is fine, I can… aw, Robin.” Lucina pouted. “I can’t even  _ pretend  _ to stay mad at you.”

“It’s a gift.”

Robin sighed before settling her face along Lucina’s chest, her forehead fitting neatly under the taller girl’s chin. Her legs tucked up behind her, her stomach pressing into Lucina’s, and the bluette marveled at such a small, strong, incredibly bright life having been in the same world as hers; and more amazingly, that she got to share a bit of its brilliance.

Robin hummed contentedly as Lucina wrapped her arm around her fiance’s back, and her other hand started to stroke the tactician’s soft hair. Robin reached out with her own arms to embrace her love, hands folding together behind Lucina’s chest. 

Sleep came soon for the both of them, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 


End file.
